Marire
Marire was a former Toa Hagah of Sonics that served Makuta Xerxez. History Early life Like Most De-Matoran, he was created on Spherus Magna to aid in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Once the Matoran Universe was complete, he was assigned to the island of Qryztalex. There he lived his life as an average citizen, staying out of the civil war that sprung in the world's early millennia. 87,000 years ago, The Barraki warlord Carapar sent his forces onto the island and began his attempts to conquer it. When this failed, he instead offered to replenish the land's food supplies. Though Marire and several others were wiry of this, most were starving and were willing to take any food they could find. The supplies were laced with a paralyzing agent, effectively putting all the island's fighters out of commission. By the time they regained motor functions, Carapar had added their home to his territory. He was employed as a servant at the main castle, cleaning the building. However, its owner- High Regent Isenvokte- wished to break from the League of the Six Kingdoms and hired Marire to act as a spy for him. He eavesdropped on meetings between troops and the Regent's "adviser" for millennia. When he received word that Carapar and his fellow warlords were killed by the Brotherhood, Isonvokte used the opportunity to remove his political enemies and agents of the League. as a reward for his services, he named Marire Spymaster and head of his covert Intelligence Guild. Centuries later, his homeland- now called "Isenvokte Nui"- was hit by the Great Disruption. With their resources dwindling, his master sent out representatives to negotiate with neighboring lands for food and supplied. All of them rejected his pleas, citing that they were in a similar situation. Marire sent spies to look for material to blackmail them with in response, though they turned up nothing. They did learn of a war going on in the north however, a war said to be the source of all of their problems. Reporting back to the monarch, Isenvokte rounded up his most loyal and capable troops and ventured to Metru Nui. Marire provided recon for them and continued his role as their spy. He personally captured some of the Matoran soldiers and interrogated them, learning of the reasoning behind their conflict. During their expedition, they stumbled across the Knowledge Towers and learned of their construction process. Inspired by this, they stole some Knowledge Crystals and returned home. The overlord began reconstruction of the capital city and turned it into a work of art. Wishing to perfect it, Marire was ordered to send agents to gather more information on the Towers. His Guild would also be commissioned to obtain data on Energized Protodermis upon its discovery. Though the Disruption would eventually end, the ration embargo on the majority of the populace was never lifted. Marire noted that Isenvokte began hoarding resources on an alarming scale, and becoming more aggressive towards his servants. He took a particular hatred of Matoran and reduced the majority of them to slaves. His talk of improving the nation and his stance on many of its problems became nothing but hot air. Disgusted at what his master was becoming, he considered stepping down from his position as Spymaster until someone arrived on his island. That being was Makuta Zortycus. Sensing his distaste towards the dictator, Zortycus convinced the Spymaster to work on his behalf. He began enlisting Matoran to listen in on the dictator, promising them freedom in return for their aid. Eventually he managed to sneak into the room and discovered a vile of Energized Protodermis. The substance noticed and confronted him to his surprise, yet it never alerted the guards of his presence. It became intrigued by him and eventually decided to reveal the monarch's plans to him. When asked why, the figure enigmatically claimed that it was simply interested in how destiny would unfold from there on out. Zortycus would personally storm the Glass Tower an confront Isenvokte the next day. While the lord of Shadows emerged victorious, a hulking savage spirited his opponent away before judgement could be passed. A new ruler was chosen, and Marire continued his role as Spymaster. When the Brotherhood of Makuta began forming teams of Toa Hagah-bodyguards- Zortycus recommended him to a brother of his. Xercez would bring him under his wing and train him, transforming him into a Toa of Sonics and assigned him as leader of his unit. Life as a Toa TBW... Abilities and Traits TBW Mask and Tools TBW Appearances * TBW Trivia * His name is derived from the Maori word "mārire", which translates into "quiet, gentle, lenient, discreet". * Elements of his personality and early life are influenced by Soundwave of the Aligned Transformers Continuity. Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa of Sonics Category:De-Matoran